Yo no te diría eso
by Ashrriel
Summary: Nosotros somos amigos, y nada más" Pero Ulrich va a hacer algo que obligará a Yumi a tragarse sus palabras. El problema es que no será como Yumi había esperado. ¿por qué cuando el chico por fin se le confiesa tiene que estar bajo el control de XANA?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! **_

_**Esta es la segunda historia que escribo de mi pareja favorita de Code Lyoko (Ulrich y Yumi, por supuesto!). La verdad es que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue una escena del final, y a partir de ahí, empecé a escribir la historia completa ( de ahí viene el título).  
Además, me he fijado que Xana no suele poseer a Ulrich y por eso lo he hecho así...Bueno,he intentado reflejar a los personajes lo mejor que he podido, espero que estén bien  
Simplemente, decir que espero que esta historia os guste y agradeceros que os tomeis tiempo para leerla. Así que...allá vamos!**_

* * *

-Yumi, me gustas.

Allí estaba. La frase que siempre había querido oír, la que llevaba esperando toda mi vida. No sabía que hacer, si estar asombrada, feliz, si lanzarme a sus brazos... Estaba bloqueada.

Supongo que si llego a saber lo que sé ahora, hubiera reaccionado de forma muy distinta, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que, a pesar de que el chico que tenía delante era igual que Ulrich Stern, no era él en absoluto quien me estaba diciendo aquello.

* * *

---

**3 horas antes…**

-------

-Atención porque Stern coge el balón, hace un regate imposible y se cuela entre la defensa enemiga. Cuidado, se prepara para golpear….chuta a portería y… ¡goool!

El balón entró en la portería tras golpear en el palo a pesar de que el portero se estirara hacia la derecha. Era un día de primavera en Kadic, y la buena temperatura había animado a los chicos a jugar un partido de futbol. Incluso había público en las gradas, animando a sus amigos.

-¡¡Qué gol, señores!! ¡una definición de escándalo!- exclamó Odd dando palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda cuando llegó a su altura.- Aunque estuviste a punto de fallar el tiro ¿sabes?

Ulrich, se volvió para mirarlo, con aspecto exasperado.

-Odd, no me importa que comentes el partido, pero no hay quien juegue si estás tú siempre gritando como un loco cada vez que hago algo. ¿Por qué no te concentras en el juego y ya está?

-Bah, no te preocupes. Soy polifacético- sonrió el rubio quitando importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano- Además, lo hago para conseguir desconcentrar al rival. Y funciona ¿ves? Vamos ganando.

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es darme dolor de cabeza.-informó Ulrich pasándose una mano por el cuello.- Al menos, no grites tan cerca de mí.

-Bueno, bueno…-se encogió de hombros su amigo- Si tanto te molesta, supongo que puedo parar.

…

…

-¡¡¡El otro equipo saca de centro, hace un pase a…!!!

-¡Odd!

-¿Oh? ¿es que acaso estaba hablando en voz alta?- preguntó él con voz inocente.

-No tienes remedio.-suspiró Ulrich, negando con la cabeza y empezando a correr de nuevo. Odd puso cara de "¿yo que he hecho?" y se fue detrás de él.

--------

-Jaja, Odd está sacando a Ulrich de sus casillas- comentó Aelita, divertida, mientras observaba a sus amigos correr por el campo de fútbol. Ella y Yumi, junto con algunas chicas más, estaban en las gradas mirando el partido de sus compañeros.

-No me extraña- respondió Yumi con una sonrisa.- Se le oye desde aquí…normal que Ulrich parezca enfadado.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como han podido convencer a Jeremy para que juegue- se preguntó Aelita, mirando precisamente al chico, que estaba teniendo más que problemas para atrapar la bola.- ¡Encima de portero!

-Supongo que lo habrán chantajeado o algo por el estilo- sugirió su amiga- Nunca se sabe con gente como Ulrich y Odd.

En ese momento, alguien lanzó el balón al pobre Jeremy, que extendió los brazos para cogerla pero se le escurió y le dio en la cara. Sus compañeros lo felicitaron por haberla parado mientras el chico seguía en el suelo, preguntándose que habría pasado. Aelita puso cara de dolor y sacudió la cabeza. Luego, miró de reojo a Yumi, que parecía estar en otro mundo y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sonrió.

-Por cierto, hablando de Ulrich… ¿no te parece que le estás mirando mucho?

-Si, bueno, claro es que yo… ¡N-no! ¡Es decir, por supuesto que no!- exclamó Yumi tapándose la boca y poniéndose un poco roja. Maldito subconsciente.- ¡No le estoy mirando en absoluto!

-Ya claro. ¿y que miras con tanto interés?

-P-pues miro…el…desarrollo del partido que…

Aelita rió por lo bajo, haciendo que el rubor de Yumi aumentara.

-Lo siento, Yumi, pero es demasiado obvio.- explicó Aelita con un gesto amistoso.- Se nota a kilómetros que te gusta y viceversa, pero el problema es que siempre…

-¡No me gusta! ¡Ulrich es mi amigo!- protestó la joven cruzando los brazos, un poco molesta. ¿es que era tan obvio?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero- acusó Aelita señalándola con el dedo- Siempre lo estáis negando.. ¡Es de locos! ¿Cómo esperas que Ulrich se te declare si no le das una oportunidad?- Yumi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la tuvo que cerrar al ver que las palabras se negaban a salir- Para empezar, podrías intentar admitir que Ulrich te gusta como algo más que un amigo.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciera?- refunfuñó la chica, enfadada.- Mi relación con Ulrich está mucho mejor así. Si empezásemos a salir juntos, todo se complicaría más y no creo que él esté por la labor de pedirme salir.

-¿A quién estás intentando convencer?- preguntó Aelita con una ceja levantada. A veces, sus dos amigos la exasperaban. ¿Por qué eran tan cabezotas?- La única que piensa eso, es probablemente tú.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto?

-Porque es más divertido que ver el partido- rió Aelita adoptando una actitud más comprensiva y optando por dejar correr el tema.- Seguro que vamos a ganar de todas maneras. Nikolas y Herb lo están haciendo de pena, a pesar de lo que se esté enfadando Sisi (¡Sois unos inútiles, no os pienso volver a hablar en lo que os queda de vida!)

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

-¡Ey! ¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Ni idea- dijo Yumi encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su alrededor- Parece que viene de la mochila de Jeremy.

Aelita, que estaba más cerca, se giró hacia su izquierda, donde los chicos habían dejado sus mochilas y cogió la de Jeremy. Efectivamente, parecía que el pitido procedía de su interior.

-Oh, oh, creo que reconozco ese sonido- se lamentó Yumi mientras su amiga abría la mochila y sacaba el ordenador portátil de el chico. Suspiró.

-Torre activada en Lyoko.- confirmó.

-Vamos a avisar a los chicos.

--------

-Mira, Yumi y Aelita nos están haciendo gestos- señaló Odd a sus amigas, que estaban agitando los brazos para llamar su atención- Seguro que nos están dando ánimos.

-Por supuesto que no.- negó Jeremy, entornando los ojos para fijase mejor- Están señalando mi mochila… ¡Oh, no, es un ataque de XANA!

-¿Tenemos que ir todos?

-Es mejor, por lo que pueda pasar- asintió el chico con la cabeza. Luego, tanto él como Ulrich y Odd abandonaron el campo a toda prisa, ignorando las quejas de los demás jugadores.

Segundos más tardes, se reunían con las chicas y se iban, como tantas veces habían hecho, a la fábrica abandonada donde el super ordenador y el pasaje al mundo virtual llamado Lyoko estaban ocultos.

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que nos hayan sacado del partido- comentó Odd mientras entraba en uno de los scanners.- Me encanta machacar a Nikolas y Herb.

-Ya tenían suficiente con los gritos de Sisi- sonrió Ulrich divertido, encogiéndose de hombros.

_VIRTUALIZACIÓN_

-Aunque sienta bien estar en Lyoko. Ayuda a liberar adrenalina- sonrió a su vez Odd una vez que él y su amigo se materializaron en el sector del bosque.

-Dejaos de cháchara- ordenó desde ninguna parte la voz de Jeremy- Ahora mismo os envío a las chicas, pero de momento, dirigíos al este, donde deberíais encontrar una torre activada. Y tened cuidado, porque según esto, hay un montón de criaturas de XANA.

-Como quieras, Einstein- dijo Odd echando a correr- Ah, mira Ulrich. Por ahí vienen Umberto y Margot.

-¿¿Qué??

-Oh, vamos…El cangrejo y la tarántula- explicó su amigo como si fuera algo obvio, señalando a las dos criaturas que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Luego, ante la atónita mirada de Ulrich, añadió- Es que es divertido si le pones nombres a los monstruos. ¡Tiene estilo!

Ulrich rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza, sopesando la posibilidad de contestar a algo tan estúpido. Finalmente decidió que no valía la pena, y en su lugar optó por concentrarse en esquivar los disparos de Umberto.

-------

Bromas de Odd aparte, la batalla continuó en cuanto llegaron Yumi y Aelita, ya que las criaturas de XANA multiplicaron su número. Sin embargo, los cuatro jóvenes consiguieron terminar con todos ellos y Aelita pudo acceder a la torre sin problemas.

"Torre desactivada"

Pero lo que ninguno de los cinco chicos advirtió, fue la extraña sombra que se acercó a Ulrich por detrás, ni tampoco el símbolo de Xana que latía en sus ojos segundos después de salir de los scanners.

* * *

**_Bueno, de momento eso es todo por ahora. Supongo que la historia no será muy larga (un par de capítulos más) e intentaré actualizar cuando pueda. _**

**_Ah, y se me dejaís algún review para saber si os está gustando, mucho mejor!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé ni como disculparme por haberme retrasado de una manera tan prolongada en el segundo capítulo. Seguro que mucha gente ha pensado que me había olvidado de la historia o que la había dejado, pero no es así. Es que entre un montón de cosas que han pasado, los exámenes y que tuve que formatear el ordenador, las cosas se han retrasado más de lo previsto. Y además, tuve que reescribir la historia porque no me convencía.**_

_**Y también llegó un momento en el que pensé no colgar más episodios porque había pasado mucho tiempo, pero luego pensé que no podía hacerlo. Así que tomé la resolución de acabarla.**_

_**Aún quedaría otro capítulo más, pero este lo colgaré posiblemente en menos de una semana. Ah, y querría agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo ¡muchas gracias! Y simplemente espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza y que deis otra oportunidad a mi historia. **_

* * *

-Bueno, ya hemos vuelto a salvar el mundo.- comentó Odd, mientras andaba despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos- A estas alturas, Xana debería entender que no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros y menos teniendo en nuestras filas al guerrero más increíble de todo Lyoko.

-Dejando esa última referencia al margen, el ataque de hoy a sido un poco extraño- respondió Jeremy echando un vistazo por encima del hombro a la fábrica que dejaban a sus espaldas- Para empezar, Xana no a lanzado ningún ataque directo contra nuestra escuela o nosotros.

-No te entiendo- intervino Yumi mirando a su amigo extrañada.

Jeremy se ajustó las gafas antes de responder.

-A ver. Cada vez que Xana decide atacar, activa una torre y trata de hacernos algo. Ya sea lanzarnos un enjambre de abejas enloquecidas, nanorobots para que perdamos la memoria o tratar de mandarnos al espacio anulando la gravedad.

-Oh, y no olvides las veces que nos ha enviado un Jimy poseído- matizó Odd con una sonrisa- Le debe haber cogido cariño o algo así…

-Como no.- concedió Jeremy, divertido- Pero lo que estaba intentando decir, es que en esta ocasión no ha habido ningún ataque. Hemos detectado la torre activada y hemos ido a Lyoko inmediatamente, pero normalmente viene acompañado de un ataque.

-¿Cómo si esta vez Xana hubiera activado la torre sin ningún objetivo?- preguntó Aelita levantando una ceja.

-Exacto. Pero Xana nunca hace nada sin ningún objetivo concreto. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Bah, yo que tú no le daría más vueltas- dijo Odd haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto- Seguramente es que no le hemos dado a tiempo a Xana a organizar su ataque.

-No sé…no estoy convencido…

-Oye, me parece muy bien, pero me gustaría recordaos que ahora tenemos las clases de la tarde y no me gustaría llegar tarde- remarcó Yumi mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Tuviste que recordarlo- murmuró Odd deprimiéndose de pronto.

-Es que hoy nos toca exposición en clase de historia y es el turno de Odd- explicó Aelita señalándolo con la cabeza. Yumi asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿no te parece que Ulrich está demasiado callado?- preguntó la chica en un susurro a su amiga, que asintió. Ambas miraron de reojo a donde se encontraba el joven.

-Sí, está más callado que de costumbre.- se encogió ella de hombros. Ulrich no había pronunciado palabra desde que volvieron de Lyoko e incluso caminaba un poco alejado del resto de sus compañeros.

-Me pregunto que le pasará…-murmuró para sí misma Yumi, un poco preocupada, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino.

* * *

-Chicos, me muero de hambre.- comentó Odd. Menos Yumi, que ya había vuelto a su casa porque era de noche, se encontraban en la habitación de Odd y Ulrich, charlando acerca del día. Aelita sonrió.

-¿Y cuando no te mueres de hambre?

-Bah, es que las clases de historia me despiertan el apetito.

-Ya…y las de geografía, y matemáticas, y ciencias…

-Sí ¿bajamos a cenar?- propuso Odd juntado las manos, sin hacer caso a la broma.

-Está bien- accedió Jeremy levantándose y acercándose a la puerta. Sus amigos lo imitaron, pero sin embargo, quien no se movió fue Ulrich, que permanecía sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Ulrich, ¿no vienes?- preguntó Odd echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

El chico tardó un poco en contestar, como si estuviera pensando una repuesta adecuada.

-Sí, ahora voy. Es que tengo que ir al baño.

Odd lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero finalmente acabó por encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, como quieras. Pero te advierto que como tardes mucho, le pediré a Rosa que me de tu parte.

Ulrich forzó una sonrisa y contempló como el grupo desaparecía tras cruzar el umbral. Esperó unos segundos más y finalmente se levantó. Tras asomarse al pasillo y mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse que sus amigos ya habían bajado, tomó la dirección contraria a los baños, para dirigirse a la habitación de Jeremy.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Una extraña sonrisa cruzó su cara. El ordenador portátil de Jeremy estaba encima de la mesa. Perfecto.

Se acercó hasta la mesa y lo encendió. Aparecieron ante sus ojos una serie de números y códigos, indescifrables en cualquier otra ocasión para él, pero ahora con el símbolo de Xana brillando en ellos no existía ninguna dificultad en manejarlos a su voluntad.

Tecleó durante unos minutos y finalmente trató de apagarlo. Pero de pronto oyó unos pasos peligrosamente cerca, aproximándose a la habitación.

Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, justo antes de que se abriera para dar paso a una sorprendida Yumi, que se le quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Ulrich? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Y tú?- preguntó él, avanzando hacia ella, para tapar la imagen de el ordenador de Jeremy encendido. Yumi sospecharía.

-Me olvidé de un cuaderno en clase y Jeremy dijo que me pasara después de la cena para que me prestara el suyo…- él seguía serio. Yumi lo miró preocupada.

-Ulrich, estás muy raro. Llevas actuando muy raro desde que salimos de Lyoko.

Ulrich la miró, un poco alarmado. No podía dejar que la chica siguiera razonando, porque podría llegar a una conclusión que no necesitaba. Pensó en algo que decir a toda prisa.

-Eso es porque…he estado pensando mucho en ti.

-¿Q-qué?- repitió ella, confusa, su corazón dando un brinco.

-Yumi, me gustas.

*****

-Odd… ¿cuanto más piensas comer?- preguntó Jeremy mirando al rubio con aspecto aburrido, ya sin sorprenderse por la cantidad de comida que tragaba su amigo.

-No te preocupes, ya voy por el postre.- llegó la respuesta, un poco difícil de entender debido a la cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Jeremy de pronto- Qué tarde se ha hecho ¡y le dije a Yumi que me esperara en mi cuarto para pasarle mis apuntes! Me voy, ¿vale?

-Humpf-

-Eso es un sí- tradujo Aelita, bostezando.- Creo que te acompaño, estoy un poco cansada.

-Vale, vale, ya voy- dijo Odd limpiándose la boca. Los tres amigos subieron las escaleras pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jeremy se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Yumi? ¿Ulrich? ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

-Nada- contestaron los dos a la vez. Ulrich permanecía impasible pero Yumi estaba totalmente roja.

Odd pasó la vista de uno al otro con una mirada desconcertada.

-Eh…creo q-que yo m-me voy a mi casa- tartamudeó Yumi muy nerviosa saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

-¡Eh, Yumi!- llamó Jeremy.- ¡Aún no te he dado los apuntes!

Pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué la has dicho?-preguntó Odd a Ulrich.

Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Nada importante.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

La mañana amaneció nublada, y con una fina lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad. Odd y Aelita se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, ya que todavía era pronto para que llegara Yumi y Ulrich se había quedado en su habitación. Pero entonces Jeremy entró como un vendaval.

-¿Jeremy?

-¡¡¡Esto es inaudito!!!

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Aelita, alarmada. Jeremy estaba tan alterado que le costaba hablar.

-¡Mis datos! ¡Todos! ¡casi todos los datos que tenía en el ordenador han sido borrados! ¡y me llevó meses programar los comandos!

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo!

-¿ha podido ser un virus o algo así?- preguntó Odd muy serio.

-No, los virus no podrían entrar en el disco duro y si estáis pensando en Xana, olvidadlo, el ordenador no está conectado a la red.

Odd fue a decir algo más, pero fue cortado por un gran estruendo. Todos se volvieron hacia la ventana para comprobar con horror que una criatura demasiado conocida se movía por los jardines del colegio disparando a todos lados.

-¿¡Un cangrejo!?- exclamó Aelita, señalándolo.

-¡Esto es de locos!

-¡Es imposible!- exclamó Jeremy, confuso, mirando atónito a todos los lados.- ¡El super scanner no nos ha avisado!

-¡Pues se habrá roto!- respondió Odd.

-¡Imposible!. Repitió el informático- Lo reviso siempre y el programa no puede fallar a menos que…

Aelita y Odd lo miraron expectantes, pero Jeremy se había quedado pensativo de pronto.

-¿A menos que…?

-A menos que alguien lo sabotee desde dentro, claro está- contestó él- Pero eso es absurdo, nadie tiene acceso a este ordenador y casi siempre lo llevo en mi mochila o está en mi habitación y los únicos que sabéis donde lo dejo y para que sirve…

-Espera…- lo previno Aelita mirándolo fijamente- ¿te refieres a uno del grupo? ¿Crees que podríamos ser uno de nosotros?

-¿Quién fue él último en abandonar mi habitación?- murmuró Jeremy, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-Ulrich.- dijeron a la vez Aelita y Odd.

-no puede ser- susurró la chica, tapándose la boca.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿ya volvemos con lo de los clones poliformos?- exclamó Odd.

-¡Polimorfos!- corrigió Jeremy.- Pero no creo que sea un clon está vez. Si fuera un clon, ya nos hubiera atacado desde un principio, no tiene sentido que no usara su fuerza.

-¡Pero si no es un clon, es absurdo Einstein!- objetó Odd. Jeremy permanecía callado- Xana no puede controlarnos fuera de Lyoko.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Jeremy dando una palmada. Odd y Aelita lo miraron extrañados- ¡Fuera de Lyoko! ¡Pero dentro sí!

-¿Xana poseyó a Ulrich en Lyoko y cuando salimos de los scanners continuaba bajo su control?- preguntó Aelita

-¡Exacto! Por eso estaba actuando de una forma tan rara, y por eso se quedó el último a propósito. Cuando Xana activó la torre esta mañana lo hizo con la intención de atraernos y que nos relajásemos para poder poseer a uno de vosotros. Tengo muchos datos importares en el ordenador acerca de Lyoko o Franz Hooper. No me extraña que Xana quisiera destruirlos.

-Vaya…-dijo sorprendida Aelita.- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-No lo sé- admitió Jeremy- Porque no creo que xana haya usado una torre para controlar a Ulrich…

-¿y si ha usado la xifosoa?

-Es una posibilidad. Pero hay que llegar a Lyoko lo más rápido posible.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo apenas vieron una oportunidad. Tras esquivar algunos de los disparos de los cangrejos consiguieron salir de los límites de la escuela.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Aelita una vez que alcanzaron la sala de los scanners.

Jeremy sacudió la cabeza.

-De momento, os enviará a Lyoko. Una vez allí, tendréis que encontrar a la Xifosoa y destruirla…quizás así logremos que Ulrich vuelva a la normalidad.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos se volvieron a la vez para encontrase con la fría mirada de Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!

-No es Ulrich el que está hablando- previno Odd dando un paso atrás.

-No os voy a dejar que vayáis a Lyoko- advirtió Ulrich.

-Iros, yo me ocupo de él.- dijo el rubio.- Aelita, más te vale que puedas tú sola con la medusa cibernética.

Aelita vaciló un momento pero finalmente asintió y entró en el ascensor a toda prisa, seguida de Jeremy.

Oddd y Ulrich se miraron durante un momento.

-No quería teer que hacerte daño, amigo- dijo Odd con una sonrisa- Pero…

El golpe de Ulrich le pilló por sorpresa. Así que optó por cambiar de estrategia. Salio corriendo con Ulrich detrás.

_TORRE DESACTIVADA_

_************  
_

Yumi estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de Kadic con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. No había hablado desde que sus amigos le contaran lo que pasó en Lyoko y menos con Ulrich. Y no parecía que se fuera a animar en mucho tiempo.

Se sentía fatal. Más que fatal. Por un maravilloso minuto fue como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad. Siempre le había gustado Ulrich pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo incluso con ella misma. Y además, siempre que estaban a punto de dar un paso más ocurría algo inesperado que lo estropeaba todo.

Pero enterarse que Ulrich estaba bajo el control de Xana cuando le dijo que le gustara era demasiado, incluso para ella.

-¿Yumi?

La chica miró hacia arriba con desgana. Ulrich la miraba con preocupación.

-Hola Ulrich- saludó sin ganas.

-Yumi, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ulrich con una mirada muy seria- Llevas mucho tiempo así, me has estado evitando desde hace varios días. ¿Ha sido por algo que te hice mientras estaba poseído por Xana?

Yumi giró la cabeza bruscamente. Ulrich se inclinó junto a ella.

-Oye, Yumi…yo…mira, no sé lo que hice mientras estaba poseído por Xana y Odd y los otros no me ha dado más detalles, pero si hice o te dije algo…quiero que sepas que no es cierto- dijo él. El corazón de Yumi dejó de latir- Y que no lo dije por mi propia voluntad ¿vale?

-¡Como si no lo supiera!- exclamó Yumi antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas deslizándose por su cara.

-¡Yumi!- gritó Ulrich mirándola desesperado. ¿Qué había dicho?


	3. Chapter 3

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el instituto Kadic. El comedor estaba lleno de las conversaciones de los alumnos que charlaban animadamente. Bueno, casi todos.

-Ulrich…¿no vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre…-murmuró el chico con aspecto cansado.

-Pero…

-En serio Odd, no insistas- pidió él levantando la vista hacia su mejor amigo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Es por Yumi ¿verdad?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Ulrich asintió débilmente. Odd lo miró preocupado.

-¡Es un desastre!- exclamó de pronto Ulrich, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡No sé que hacer!

Odd se asustó por la inesperada reacción de Ulrich y dio un pequeño salto en la silla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Yumi me odia y ni siquiera sé por qué!- se lamentó el chico enterrando la cabeza en los brazos- No me ha vuelto a hablar desde que me poseyó Xana y ya hace una semana.

Ulrich estaba con un aspecto tan deprimido que a Odd ni siquiera se le ocurrió un chiste que soltar en aquel momento. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de animarlo.

-B-bueno, no es tan grave…habéis pasado por cosas peores…

-No se me ocurre ninguna- murmuró entre dientes su amigo en un tono de voz lúgubre, voliendo a deprimirse.

-¿Y por qué no tratas de hablar con ella?

-¡Lo haría si pudiera! Pero nunca encuentro la oportunidad y ella no quiere verme.

-Pues…yo creo que no es así- observó el rubio llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo- Creo que Yumi lo está pasando como tú. Yo la veo bastante deprimida.

Aunque tampoco sé exactamente por qué.

-Es algo que le debí decir mientras estaba poseído- reflexionó el muchaco.- ¡Pero no sé que es!-volvió a gritar.

-Jo, Ulrich, aclárate, si estás deprimido o alterado. Porque me estás empezando a asustar un poco.

* * *

Una joven paseaba por las afueras del instituto Kadic de un lado para otro mientras hablaba consigo misma. Yumi llevaba así toda la mañana.

-…no puedo esperar más, debería decírselo ya o al menos hablar con él…pero si hago eso me preguntará por qué no le hablaba, y no puedo decírselo….y además, me estoy comportando de una manera muy infantil y…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que estaba loca. Aunque al paso que iban las cosas…

Suspiró. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que podría decirle a Ulrich. Pero no se lo ocurría ni el momento ni el lugar. No es que estuviera enfadada con él. Pero la herida que le había infligido antes no había cicatrizado.

_Yumi…me gustas…_

Una parte de ella hubiera deseado que aquellas palabras hubieran sido ciertas. Pero los sueños no se hacen realidad de la noche a la mañana. Y su sueño no iba a ser una excepción.

No se sentía con fuerzas de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. De pretender que todo seguía igual que siempre.

Pero tampoco podía evitar a Ulrich el resto de su vida.

Tomó una decisión. Tenía que hablar con Ulrich aquel mismo día y aclararlo todo de una vez.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se encaminó hacia los dormitorios con paso decidido. Hasta que de pronto chocó contra una persona.

-¿¡Yumi!

-¿Ulrich?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú? ¿por qué no estás desayunando?

-He venido a buscarte.

-Y-yo también te estaba buscando.

Yumi de pronto se sentía insegura. Como si toda su determinación se hubiera evaporado y jamás hubiera existido. Ulrich se apresuró a hablar, temiendo que la chica se fuera a ir de nuevo.

-Yumi, sé que me has estado evitando estos días y por favor, no quiero te marches.- tomó aire- Si quieres no me hables más, pero solo te pido que me cuentes que te pasa.

Yumi lo miró asombrada

-Por favor…es algo que necesito saber.

La cara de Yumi ardía y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas. Desvió la mirada, pero sentía como Ulrich no le quitaba la vista de encima y cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Maldita sea. ¿Dónde había ido toda su determinación? ¿Y de qué había servido todo lo que había estado preparando decir?

Ulrich la miró, interrogante, pero no dijo nada, percibiendo la inquietud de la joven. Esperó a que ella por fin hablara.

-B-bueno, es que m-mientas estabas p-poseido por Xana…-la chica apretó los puños. Su voz no dejaba de temblar y ella se sentía igual o peor por dentro.- Hablaste conmigo y m-me dijiste una cosa…- cogió aire, para intentar tranquilizarse, aunque no llegó a funcionar en absoluto. Pero no podía _no_ decir nada ahora. Sino, ¿qué iba a pensar Ulrich de ella?- Me dijiste que te gustaba.- completó de un golpe, todo lo rápido que pudo.

Ulrich se quedó quieto, sin reaccionar, como si le acabaran de sacudir un tremendo golpe, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de un momento a otro. Parecía que no iba a poder moverse en mucho tiempo.

Yumi malinterpretó su reacción.

-Escucha, sé lo que estás pensando ¿vale?- aclaró rápidamente, colorada.- Sé que piensas que es una tontería, que he sobreactuado mucho y que tú nunca que dirías algo como eso, y es verdad, así que no quiero que me lo digas.

Ulrich la miró, desconcertado, como si se le hubiera olvidado como responder. Simplemente era como si su mente no pudiera procesar toda aquello.

-Yumi…-balbuceó sin poder decir nada.

La joven japonesa sacudió la cabeza. Un sentimiento de tristeza volvió a invadirla.

-No quiero oírlo, Ulrich- dijo bajando la vista y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin siquiera saber por qué. Sólo sentía que necesitaba huír de él. Sabía que era cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarse a Ulrich. No de esa manera. No ahora, se dijo.

Pero de pronto una mano la detuvo, agarrando su muñeca con firmeza. Yumi se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos de Ulrich que la miraban con un brillo distinto, determinado, intenso. Se quedó sin aliento.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes. Entonces Ulrich habló.

-Tienes toda la razón en una cosa- concedíó él con voz clara y segura.- Aunque estuviera controlado por Xana, yo no te diría "me gustas"

Yumi sintió ganas de llorar, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a acumular en sus ojos. Ulrich la miraba impasible. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado de pronto con aquellas palabras del joven. Y el dolor era insoportable.

Porque una cosa era que se lo hubiera estado repitiendo ella durante mucho tiempo y otra cosa muy distinta era que él se lo dijera.

Pero entonces Ulrich sonrió.

-Yo no te diría eso.- susurró acercándose a ella. Hizo una pausa.- Simplemente…te diría "te quiero"

Ahora fue el turno de Yumi de abrir los ojos, sorprendida. Su corazón se quedó congelado en ese instante. Hasta que Ulrich recortó la distancia que los separaba para besarla en los labios suavemente. La joven sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y todo su ser se estremeciera por aquel contacto. Pero finalmente se rindió al beso y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno sabía qué decir. Aunque no hacía demasiada falta.

Quizás, que Xana hubiera controlado a Ulrich no había resultado tan malo después de todo.

**FIN**

_**Hola a todos! Bueno, pues esta historia ha terminado. ¿demasiado predecible? ¿aburrida? ¿larga? ¿corta?  
Este fic surgió a partir de una frase la de "yo no te diría eso" No sé ni como se me ocurrió, creo que fue en Navidad justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir,y me imaginé que Ulrich le dijera eso a Yumi y a partir de ahí me puse a escribir el resto de la historia.**_

_**La hubiera hecho más larga pero de hecho, en un principio pensaba hacerla One-shot, y tampoco quería alargarla demasiado. Simplemete dar las gracias a todas las personasque han leído esto y en especial a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios. Espero que no haya decepcionado el final y que si os ha gustado que dejeís una review.**_

_**¡Hasta luego!  
**_


End file.
